


not

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, My First AO3 Post, bye, idk how to tag, ill go now, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: #1





	not

**Author's Note:**

> warning i guess
> 
> some depressing stuff is in this and just uh...  
yeah. thats it?

Is it not funny?  
Why won’t you laugh with me?  
Don’t you see?

A little family of four sat around the Christmas tree. The brother and sister were so excited! Santa had piled up enormous amounts of presents and candy. The parents smiled as they talked. "Why don’t you to open that one together? Santa put both of your names on it". The kids smiled widely at each other. Both got their hands on the paper and tore through it like animals. They were greeted with a doll face.

Hey, you.  
Yes, you.  
You look so…

"Ugly". The children studied the doll’s face. The plastic mould was fine, but one of the eyes was off center. It’s fingers were bent. The children frowned, upset that their Christmas was ruined. The parents picked up the box. "Lookie here, guys". In small print on the back it said, 'Doll may have imperfections. If not satisfied with product call 1-800-ALLME'. The parents patted the kids’ heads. "I’m sure Santa didn’t mean to give you this. He probably didn’t know it was imperfect".

You make me so sad inside!  
Can you not be glad?  
Keep me the way I am.

The parents wanted their children happy. They hired a professional "fixer-upper" for the doll. The repainter changed all the imperfections, made them even  
better than the original. The doll was a completely new product! It was now what they always wanted it to be, perfect.

Who am I?  
What is this?  
Perfection.

The children loved the new doll, and played with it together all the time! The parents felt love swell in their hearts by the children’s joy. How wonderful it all was.

Why do you change me so?  
What did I do?  
What did I do!

The doll’s new paint was wearing, and the fingers were snapping off. It was like the doll itself had been crying away it’s new change! Now it looked uglier than ever before. The children tossed it in a closet and left it there to rot in the darkness.

Did you ever even like me?  
How can you, when I’m like this?  
So ugly I am.  
I would never be perfect forever.  
Why did you expect me to be?  
Why did I expect me to be?


End file.
